Simply Southern
by TwiSagaLover
Summary: He thought him life was all but perfect until he walked into her diner and found out just what he was missing! It is something that is sweet and heartwarming and a true love story. This is mostly about two people trying to build something that will be lasting with a little hard work.
1. chapter 1

As always I don't own shit! It is oh so sad but yet oh so true! My beta is the best and makes it all oh so pretty!

Hi, guys. Here is my new story! It is something that is sweet and heartwarming and a true love story. This is mostly about two people trying to build something that will be lasting with a little hard work. There will be some drama but no angst! That is my hard limit! Now this little boy is based off of my daughter and some of the things that she does, so please be nice!

As I sit on my porch and drink a cold beer, I watch the sun set into the night sky. I don't think my life could get any better than it is right now. I mean, what more could a man ask for than I already have?

House…check: double wide with three bedrooms.

Car…check: Ford pickup truck extended cab.

Boat…check: big enough to crab, fish, frog, and catch gators.

Job…check: I own and manage the meat market in town; you want it, I can get it or go and catch it for you.

Good friends and cold beer…double check.

I mean, this is the life: no one to tie me down. I come and go as I please and don't have to worry about anyone but myself. Yet, I look across the trailer park's lot and see my friends wrangle up their heathens for the night. All the while, their missuses are yelling out, "Don't rile 'em up before bed!"

Em has his two little girls hanging off his legs and his son is on Rose's hip. You can tell she loves that big dumb grease monkey. Jasper has his little girl on his back as he talks to his little soldier. James is on his knees, talkin' to Vicki's belly 'cause she is due any day now and I know he can't wait to get to meet his little one.

I get a little sad that I don't have anybody in my life, but really, it's better that way, ya know? It's too hard to find a girl around here. They have either had everyone in and out of town or they are just looking for someone to give them a baby and take care of both of them, and that ain't my style, son!

I want kids—shitm I want like 10 of 'em runnin' around—but I want someone who is going to help me and take care of me and the kids: cook, clean, shit like that! I don't want or need another HMH! In case ya don't know what that is, it's a High Maintenance Ho!

I have been there and done that, so I'm good, son, but thanks anyway. Her name was Tanya and she came off sweet as sugar until she didn't get her way. It seemed no one ever told her no, so she didn't like hearing it. We were together for about two years before I found her blowing some truck driver in the bathroom. That was about four years ago and I haven't felt like dealing with any other chick since then. I figure that when I meet the right one I will know it, and until then I'll just do what I do.

I think a drive is in order so I won't be sitting here thinking on shit like this tonight; maybe tomorrow, but not tonight of all nights. Hell, it's my birthday and I wanna do something fun. Shit, you only turn 32 once, but with everyone working it will have to wait 'til the weekend.

I hop into my pickup truck and head out of the trailer park, looking for something to do. I guess I could go grab a bite to eat but I don't really feel like another burger. It's too bad they closed down the diner that was just up ahead; they always had the best chicken-fried steaks there.

As I'm thinking about them and drive past, I see a truck in the lot and the door is wide open, so I make a U-turn to go check it out. I don't know why anyone is there and I sure as hell don't recognize that truck, so I need to make sure there isn't anyone in there messing the place up.

When I pull into the parking lot, I see someone bent over the tailgate with their ass up in the air, and oh what an ass it is! It's not the biggest I have seen but it sure as hell is not the smallest, and being an ass man I tend to notice that first. It is wrapped up in some cut-off shorts; they are tight as hell and slightly faded but looked damn good from where I am sitting. And her thighs had to be as big as mine—which is always a plus since I tended to like the bigger girls, but they are hard to find—and she was rocking some light-brown worn-in cowboy boots.

I got out of the truck to see what was going on or if maybe she was lost or if I can help, and really, I just want to see her face! Clearing my throat, I call out, "Ma'am, ya need some help with that?"

She let out the cutest scream and shot up real quick-like, then put her hand over her heart like she was tryin' to calm it. "Lord, help! You scared the shit out of me!" she screams at me with a red face.

I just chuckle at her and smile while she got herself under control. When she did, she starts bossing me around like she had been doin' it for years. "And yes, please, you can grab the crate of dishes out the back of the truck. I'd really appreciate it since my son has decided he no longer wants to help with anything and has run inside to hide."

She sighs and looks at the diner for a few seconds before turning back to me. "If you see him on your way in, please just keep to yourself and pay him no mind. He doesn't like to talk to new people, and no matter what, do not touch him." With that, she grabs some bags and walks on in, leaving me standing there looking like an idiot.

What the hell, I might as well do as I'm told and maybe then she will tell me her name and what it is she is doing here. I grab both crates of dishes and walk them into the diner. They were a little heavy but nothing that I couldn't handle, especially after haulin' in two twelve-foot gators this morning.

When I walk in, I don't see her or her kid anywhere and I'm not really sure where she wants the dishes, so I call out to her to see where she went. "Ma'am, where you want me to put the dishes at?" Wow, my voice sounds real loud in here but before I can think any more on that, I hear a small yelp and then something break.

_SHIT!_ I cuss in my head and wander into the back area where the noise came from. When I open the door and peek my head in, I don't see anyone but I sure as hell hear a sweet beautiful voice start to sing.

_Hey hey…_

_What do ya say say…_

_Oh my jay jay…_

_We are goin' have a great day day…_

_Do you wanta play play…_

_In Louisiana's muddy bay bay…_

_And dig up some of that gritty clay clay…_

_Or maybe we should just stay stay…_

_Under the sky where we could lay lay…_

_Out in the middle of may may…_

_Til mommy goes cray cray…_

_Singing some songs by tray tray…_

_Or maybe a little billy ray ray…_

_Til all our worries fade away way…_

She sounds like she is making it up as she goes, but that's okay 'cause it is nice and soothing nonetheless. It must have worked, 'cause the next thing I know she is standing up by the coolers with this small boy in her arms. He has some overalls on with a black shirt under it and the same color brown hair as her and his little hands are tangled in it with his face buried in her neck. It doesn't look like he is plannin' on comin' out from there any time soon either.

Once she sees that I am standing by the door with my hands shoved deep into my pockets, she gives me this sad little smile and a small head nod. "Um… Hi, I'm Bella and this here is my little man, JJ. Thanks for bringing the dishes in and all. Um, if you can give me a minute to put him down and get him settled, I'll come back and talk to ya," she tells me in this shy little voice that was nothing like when she spoke to me before.

"Sure, sure. You do what you gotta do and I will just keep bringing all the stuff in and put it on the counters and tables," I tell her as she walks to the back of the kitchen and out the side door.

Go leave me some sugar!~


	2. Chapter 2

_**I promise to try to do more and I will but please understand that i have two children ( one that is borderline autistic and needs my attention almost constantly ) a husband and two jobs. So yet again I am sorry about not being able to update as often as I would like but I am trying and thank you for understanding it. now on with some fun times! **_

_**AS ASLWAYS I DON'T A DAMN THING IT'S SAD BUT OH SO TRUE! CHANDRAKANTA IS MY AWESOME AS HELL BETA AND JENNIFER K IS MY PRE READER I LOVE THEM BOTH!**_

As I continue to look around at the place, I know it has potential to be real nice. I just hope she doesn't make it all girly and froufrou, 'cause then I won't be able to come back here and talk to her some more. And I definitely want to talk to her some more, and maybe take her out.

Would she even want to go out with me? I don't know. Hell, I can't even think right now; all I hear is her sweet, shy voice singing that song. I wonder if she is here alone. It's not safe for her and the kid to be here alone; maybe someone is going to meet her here later. Shit, I hope she doesn't have a fucking husband or boyfriend. I mean, he would be here if she did, right?

Before I can get too carried away with that thought, I hear a throat clear behind me and turn to see Bella standing there, twisting her hands together and lookin' real shy. "Um… Hi, again. Sorry about that but you scared JJ and he freaked a little," Bella tells me, still looking a bit nervous.

"No, no, that's cool; it was my bad. How is he? He's not still upset, is he? 'Cause I could leave if ya need me to," I ask her. I kinda feel bad about freaking the kid out, even if I didn't mean to.

"It's ok. I know you didn't do it on purpose. He is just not used to new people, so when you spoke it just startled him. JJ is now in his sleeping bag, playing on his tablet, so he will be fine for the rest of the night, but thank you for asking. That was real nice of you…?"

Oh, shit, I am such a dumbass! I didn't even tell her my name before all of this happened. I quickly walk over to her, hand stretched out to take hers. "Yeah, sorry about that. I usually have better manners, I swear it. I am Edward Cullen and I am the meat man around here."

She starts laughing really hard as she shakes my hand. I'm not sure why, but she looks really happy, so I just let it be. Besides, I kinda get the feeling that she doesn't get to laugh a lot, and that she can use it.

"Oh really now? And what exactly does the 'Meat Man' do around here?" she asks me while cocking her right eyebrow up with this sexy ass smirk on her lips and using her fingers to do somethin'. What, I'm not sure. It takes me about ten seconds before I realize what I said and just how bad it sounds. Now I got why she was laughing at my stupid ass.

"Fuck! No, no, no, no! That is not what I mean at all, I swear it, ma'am. I just meant that I own the meat market in town. If you want it, I can get it, no matter what it is. Hell, most of the time, I am the one who goes and catches it to sell it," I tell her as fast as I can, hoping that she will believe me. It has been a long ass time since I hit any kinda skin but my own, but she just keeps right on laughing at me.

"You know, I am not sure what the hell is so damn funny but I am starting to think that just maybe you might be laughing at me. And not in a good way either," I tell her after a minute and she still hadn't stopped. Shit, it is one thing if I am tryin' to get her to laugh at something I say, ya know, to get her to like me, but I wasn't, and let me tell you, no guy likes to be laughed at.

It takes her another minute or two before she straightens up and wipes the tears from her eyes. She looks so fuckin' pretty right now that I am kinda speechless. Her cheeks are a nice dark pink, her eyes are really shiny, and her tits look like they are going to burst right out of her top from breathing so hard. And thinking about her tits is going to get me going; yep, now I'm hard. Fuck! That is the last thing I need her to see. She will probably think I'm some kinda pervy fuck, which I'm am. Ok, I'm not that pervy, but I do like to fuck, and fuck hard at that, but I can be sweet and loving too. Thank god she starts talking before I can freak out on her.

"Sorry, really, I am not laughing at you, just at the way it sounded. Thank you for that, by the way. It has been way too long since I've had a laugh like that. And thank you for bringing in the rest of my stuff. Now that all the heavy lifting is done, why don't you tell me what it is that made you stop in. I was told that the place had been empty for a while and never really had a lot of business to start with."

Well, shit. Bella sure doesn't beat around the bush, now does she? "Um… Well… You see, it's my birthday and I figured I only turn 32 once so I might as well go out and have a good meal and maybe a beer to celebrate it. So, when I passed here and saw the truck in the lot, knowing good and well no one was supposed to be here, I thought I should check and see to make sure everything was on the up and up. Ya know?" I tell her in a rant, even though I really don't want to tell her my age for some reason. Maybe it's 'cause I don't want her to think of me as the old bastard that I am.

"What? It's your birthday and you were hauling all my crap in? That is not acceptable. You should have said something before!" Bella all but yells at me.

Lord, my mama didn't even make this big of a deal of it, so I'm not sure why she is, but I do know that you never piss off a woman. It's bad for your health.

"Oh, I know! I can cook you up something real nice for your birthday and as a thank you. What do you say? I don't have any beer, or alcohol of any kind for that matter, but I can cook you just about any and every thing you can think of! So, what do you say? You still hungry and want a home-cooked meal?" she asks me with this bright ass smile on her beautiful face.

I see movement out the corner of my eye as I go to answer her. It's her kid, JJ, and he is looking back and forth from me to his mama's happy face as I look at him. He finally comes to a stop at mine and then nods his head yes before walking back around the corner. I am guessing that it is ok with him that I stay around for dinner, so I turn to tell Bella but stop short when I see her sad face and teary eyes.

"It's ok, you don't have to. I'm sure your wife or girlfriend is waiting on you. No need to keep them any longer than you already have, hon. Go on and have a good night, Mr. Cullen," she tells me all shy and quiet-like again.

Shit! I must have taken too long to answer. Fuck! Ok, I gotta fix this and fast.

"What? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Sorry I didn't answer right away, I was just thinking about all the food you said you were going to make me, that is all. And I sure as hell don't have any wife. And as for a girlfriend, not for the last two years, thank you very much. My mama would kick my ass if I messed around like that," I tell her and her smile jumps right back on her sweet face.

**"****So, whatcha wanna eat?" Bella asks, beaming back at me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Now as wrong as it may be, the first thing that pops into my head is her: Bella sitting up on top of the ugly counters, naked and spread bare, just waiting for me to dive right in and eat to my heart's content. Or 'til my cock can't take no more and I fuck her raw. Fuck, now I am hard yet again. What the hell is going on with my dick? I usually have better control than this. No girl, woman, whatever has ever been able to make me this fucking hard from just a thought, or even a look, but Bella has done both.

"Hello? Where you at, Edward? You feeling ok?"

Bella's voice brings me back yet again. What did she ask again? Oh, yeah, food.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart. It has been a long day that started at five am out on the water. Now, as for food, what is your favorite thing to make? What do you love to cook? I am easy to please when it comes to my dinner. I'll eat whatever you put in front of my face," I tell her with a smirk and wink.

She starts to blush like crazy, which I loved 'cause I ain't ever seen a girl around here do that. Hell, I don't know any that ever had.

"Well, I love to cook and eat fried pork chops with smother potatoes, corn on the cob, and a salad. But it's your birthday, so what is your favorite thing to eat?" Bella asks, and the first thing to pop in my head when she asked that was pussy, 'cause, really, I love to eat it and think it should be a food group. You know, 6 – 8 servings a day and all that shit. I know I could eat it 6 – 8 hours a day. But then I think about the meal she just mentioned and moan because, fuck, that sounds like heaven.

"Oh, hell yeah, make that. That sounds fucking perfect." I all but moan out as I tell her this. She just shakes her head and chuckles at me. "Hey, no laughing at me. It's not my fault. I can't even remember the last time I had a good old home-cooked meal. Hell, if it wasn't for my grill and microwave, I would probably starve to death." After I tell her this, she is all out laughing again. Fuck, if she wasn't so damn beautiful, I think I would be pissed that she is yet again laughing at my dumb ass.

"Oh, so you are one of those typical men that can't do anything in the kitchen without the help of a woman? That's ok. You stick with me and I'll show you a thing or two. Now come on, let's go see what we can find in the kitchen. It's not fully stocked yet, but I do have a good amount in there. I was hoping to open up by the end of the week. I know it needs a lot of work but, with it being just me and JJ, it will take some time to get it all done." As Bella said that last line she got all sad again, and I don't like that look on her at all. She is way too pretty to be sad.

"Well, if you need me to run out and grab something, I can always do that. I just brought in two gators and about six gars a dozen or so catfish, and we went hoggin' Saturday, so I have all of that fresh. You just let me know what you need," I tell her; it was kinda to distract her and also to let her know that I really can provide for her or whoever.

She just smiles, telling me that first she has to take a look, then we'll go from there, but if I want something to do then to go find a radio in the kitchen and turn on some music. My kinda woman right here, I swear, she just keeps getting better and better.

So, we walk down the hallway that leads to the back and she goes right, towards the cooler, and points at me to keep going. I guess that is the office or whatever. I walk in and freeze. Her kid, JJ, is sittin' there on an air mattress with some kinda game pad or whatever it is in his lap, messin' around on it, but stops when he sees me there. I know this could go two ways and I really don't want another crying spell from him, so I give him my brightest smile and pray this works.

"Hey there, buddy! My name is Edward and your mama asked me to come find her a radio. She said something about wantin' to listen to music while she cooked," I tell him, still smiling but not movin'. Hell, I'm afraid that he will get scared again.

He doesn't say anything, just lifts his little hand and points to the second box in a stack of three and then goes back to his game like I'm not even there. I walk on over to the stack and move the first one off, settin' it on the floor in the corner. When I went to turn around, another stack of boxes catches my arm and scratches the hell out of it.

"Son of a…" I stop myself, remembering the kid is in here too and Bella will probably have my balls if I cuss in front of him.

I roll my sleeve up to my elbow and, sure enough, there is a scratch going from the top of my hand to my funny bone, all red and angry looking. It isn't open or anything, so I just go to roll the sleeve down again but stop when I feel the slightest bit of warmth.

I turn to see JJ standing there with his eyes locked on the inside of my arm, hand stretched out like he wants to touch it: it being my alligator tattoo. It is about six inches long and takes up a good bit of the inside of my forearm, with its tail wrapped around my wrist. I love this tat; it is my favorite of all the ones I have, and I have a few.

I look at him and nod, letting him know that it's cool and he can touch it if he wants. He doesn't right away, but he doesn't move either, so we just stay there: me squatting and him standing. I think we are both waiting for someone to make the first move, so I decided it's going to have to be me and that I needed to man the fuck up.

"JJ, this here is a tattoo of my favorite thing in the whole world: alligators. They are strong, powerful, and, most importantly, they will protect their babies at all costs. Also, they provide us with food and we can use their skin too. When I catch a gator, I make sure to use every part of them that I can. Have you ever seen a gator before, JJ?" I ask in the same soft voice that I have been using this whole time. I in no way want to upset the kid, but I also have no fucking clue as to what I'm doing.

He shakes his head and whispers out a soft "no" then places his shaking little fingers on my arm. JJ just leaves them there for about a minute before he starts to trace the outline of the gator very slowly. We must sit there with him doing that for a good five minutes and I am starting to worry about Bella 'cause she hasn't come to check on me and it's been way too fucking long for her to be still in that cooler or, worse, freezer.

I am about to tell JJ that I need to go look for his mama when I see her out the side of my eye. I turn just a little bit to get a better look at her and she is shaking her head at me and mouthing "stay" with this pleading look in her eyes. So, I guess I am doing something right, but I don't know why she backs away instead of coming in to talk with us. I'm about to open my mouth and ask her just that but JJ decides he is going to talk.

"Will you take me?" he asks in that same soft whisper.+

I am not sure what he is talking about, so I ask, "Take you where, buddy? I'm not going anywhere right now but to help your mama make dinner in a bit."

He just huffs and walks off, mumbling, "Never mind," and then he is back on the bed, playing his game before I even know what the fuck happened.

**Did I do something wrong? I don't think so but, shit, he just walked away, leaving me even more confused than before. I turn and see that Bella is no longer standing there, so I know I am on my own yet again. Fuck, I feel like I'm up shit creek without a damn paddle.**

**Hey everyone I hope yall have a very Merry Christmas and enjoy this little update! leave me some love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**__****Ok sorry its short but I am so stretched thin its not even funny. Now I do have some other stories that I started awhile ago that have about 6 chapters that are beta and ready to go that I could put out if yall wanted something else too read while you have to wait. I promise to try to do more and I will but please understand that i have two children ( one that is borderline autistic and needs my attention almost constantly ) a husband and two jobs. So yet again I am sorry about not being able to update as often as I would like but I am trying and thank you for understanding it.**

_**AS ASLWAYS I DON'T A DAMN THING ( but some really cute little girl dresses that i sew and sell )IT'S SAD BUT OH SO TRUE! CHANDRAKANTA IS MY AWESOME AS HELL BETA AND JENNIFER K IS MY PRE READER I LOVE THEM BOTH!**_

I walk over to JJ and squat down so that I was eye level, once again talking to him in that soft whispered voice. "Hey, buddy, I'm not sure why you got mad at me or what I did wrong, but I'm sorry, ok, kid? If you want me to take you somewhere, and if it's cool with your mama, then I am more than game but you gotta talk to me and not just walk away, ok? Now I'm going to go and help your mama with dinner, but if you need us or want to talk, come and get us, ok?" I tell him and then wait just a few seconds 'til I see his head move and know that he heard me.

I quickly grab the small radio and walk down the hall to go find Bella. I think she needs to tell me what's going on and why JJ is acting like this. As I enter the kitchen, I see her over by the stove but her back is to me. As I get closer, I see that her shoulders are shaking a little bit. What the hell is she doing that will have her shaking and cooking at the same time?

I set the radio up over on the counter and turn it on to my favorite country station then walk to her. She turns as I get closer and that is when I see the tears running down her cheeks. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck! I don't do tears and I have no fucking clue how to handle a crying chick. Should I get her a rag or something to wipe her face off? No, that won't help shit. Maybe I should go get JJ and he will know what to do. No, that will make me look like a pussy and the kid was just upset himself.

I'm standing here thinking and she is still crying when I hear one of my favorite songs come on the radio and I get this bright idea that I can sing to her like she did to JJ. I walk over to her, take her into my arms, and sway back and forth to the music.

_I am insensitive, I have a tendency_

_To pay more attention to the things that I need._

_Sometimes I drink too much, sometimes I test your trust,_

_Sometimes I don't know why you stay with me._

_I'm hard to love, hard to love,_

_No, I don't make it easy,_

_I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood._

_I'm hard to love, hard to love,_

_You say that you need me,_

_I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good._

I bend down a little bit and sing right into her ear as best as I can, knowing good and damn well I can't sing for shit!

_I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball_

_Crashing into your heart like I do_

_You're like a Sunday morning, full of grace and full of Jesus_

_I wish that I could be more like you._

_I'm hard to love, hard to love,_

_No, I don't make it easy,_

_I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood,_

_I'm hard to love, hard to love,_

_You say that you need me,_

_I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good._

_Love me, good._

_Girl, you've given me a million second chances_

_And I don't ever wanna take you for granted,_

_I'm just a man, I'm just a man_

I pull back and tilt her chin so that I can see her face for the last part of the song. She has stopped crying and it looks like she is fighting a smile. So, fuck it, I all but scream out the last bit.

_Hard to love, hard to love,_

_Oh, I don't make it easy_

_And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood._

_I'm hard to love, hard to love_

_And you say that you need me,_

_I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good,_

_You love me, good._

_You love me, good._

When I get done, she is laughing again and JJ is now at the door, looking at us like we have lost our marbles. I know I have. How else can I explain the way I am acting right now? Fuck it, she is smiling again and there are no tears in sight; that is what I call a job done right.

He smiles at us, shaking his head and mutters out, "Silly mama!" before walking back to the room he is staying in. I know I don't really know this kid but I love that smile he just had on his face, and I make a promise to try and put more on it as soon as possible.

"Well, now that you're all smiles, can I ask you some questions? If I get too personal, then just tell me to shut the hell up, ok?" I ask her.

Bella just smiles at me sadly and says, "How about I just tell you my story and we go from there? Most guys tend to not stick around afterwards but, hey, that's cool with me 'cause if you're not awesome enough to understand what I did and why, then the hell with ya, you know?"

Ok, well, that is much better than me makin' an ass out of myself by asking a shit ton that I know will just piss her off. "Yeah, that sounds good. Really good, actually, but don't worry about me runnin' off. That ain't my style and I sure as fuck ain't a punk. You wanna tell me now or after dinner?"

I tell her that 'cause I'm not sure anything is going to make me hit the road at this point. I like her and I like her kid. Even though we haven't spent much more than a few hours together, I can tell that we could take this somewhere.

"No, let's do this now. I'll talk and cook, you stand there, listen, and be sexy. Ok?" she asks me with a sexy smirk on her lips.

**The only thing I can do is smile back at her and wink with a "Yes, ma'am!"**

**Please go and leave me some love!**


End file.
